Talk:Nightfall
I saw this GS and had a joygasm.--Zatias 23:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Is there any known way to obtain this? Great Sword users are gonna love this, including me. As put on the item page, it's a possible Campaign Ops reward for killing the Lord. Then again, this is all just speculation. --Modoru 22:16, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Then that's not a certain way. No, it's not, but until someone gets proof, it's pretty much the only thing we got goin'. --Modoru 13:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Here are the images. I don't know how to put them up on the page. If someone can edit the page and put them up, that would be swell. This was accomplished on Valefor (with the help of the Kujatan refugees the week of April 18th~25th, 2010. Sorry for the skinny picture of the random person with the sword. I use a different screen aspect ratio to see more around me. ~~Esdain of Kujata http://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l78/aeonova/nightfall.png http://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l78/aeonova/nightfall2.png Roza of Caitsith. I have no idea how to format it correctly on the main page, so go ahead and put it on there!--Zeluha 15:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I added the picture provided here of them item's stats to the article. --DRKGannon 22:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) do you need to have sword drawn for regain or will it fill your tp while you run ? Additional Effect: Terror So I finally got my hands on one of these & decided to do some testing & parsing. These were the results that I got for the Additional Effect: Terror activation rate: *Target: Lesser Colibri (Easy Prey) *1,535 total landed hits *111 total Terror procs *144 total killshot hits (Total Fights) *22 total kills from dread spikes/drain/etc I subtracted the killshot hits (Total Fights) from the magical/spike kills since they don't count as total landed hits (144-22) = 122 total killshot hits Then, I subtracted total landed hits from the new total killshots (1,535-122) since Terror wouldn't be able to activate on killshots = 1,413 So now we have: *1,413 hits *111 Terror procs Which gives us 0.0785 (7.85%) activation rate. But I'm sure that drops down to about 5% when you take the fight to a VT+ mob Other information: *I was not able to get Terror to activate in a weaponskill as some claimed after landing a total of 132 weaponskills (Spinning Slash & Ground Strikes together) *The Terror overwrites itself (unlike stun), which also increases the duration the mob is terrorized for (except for when two activate in a Double/Triple attack hit, since the first/old Terror is completely overwritten instantly) *Terror lasted for about 7-10 seconds *Terror stackes with Stun *Platinum Grip (+1) completely turned off the Additional Effect: Terror, in exchange for the Additional Effect: Stun For whatever it matters, character stats (remained in the same TP gear for each Terror proc): *STR: 78+8 *DEX: 65+0 *VIT: 67+0 *AGI: 59+0 *INT: 64+0 *MND: 58+0 *CHR: 54+0 Tests/Parse performed during: Windsday, Iceday, Lightsday, & Darksday --Showmo 05:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I have no parse of anything. I don campaign battle a lot and I noticed everytime I fight a Boss it procs a lot on the then. - Morpheu - Asura - 05/13/10 *It's interesting that you mention that. Everytime I've seen Nightfall in a Campaign Battle (granted, I don't do them twenty-four seven), I've seen terror go off on the enemy generals. It wouldn't surprise me if the sword has a higher terror rate on the beastmen generals, or beastmen armies in general, seeing as the sword does come from the Shadow Lord. --Blurryhunter 19:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC)